


Finally

by Loosingmymindtothewalrus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basically i just wanted to fuck nines dont judge me, Choking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loosingmymindtothewalrus/pseuds/Loosingmymindtothewalrus
Summary: You and Nines get down and dirty.





	Finally

"Richard what the hell do you are you doing?" He looked over you holding your hands above your head as you squirmed below him. "I am participating in a human activity Mr. Reed told me about." He said smugly staring you down watching you try to loosen his iron grip. "He said to quote 'you needed someone to fuck the stress out of you' and I am nearly assisting." His face was less than an inch away from yours. You could feel the tension between you two. Sure youd thought about it, but you hadn't even considered it to happen. Now with him holding you against your apartment door you weren't sure what to do.  "Your heart rate is rising significantly y/n." He leaned into your ear almost purring it to you. You let out a small whimper as he slowly moved down to kiss your neck before lightly biting. He chuckled. "You like that?", he bit down again this time sure to leave his mark. "Good. Because I'm going to make sure Mr. Reed knows that I am the only one who can touch you like this." He chuckled softly as he kissed your neck. You ached to touch him back, but he held you in a vice like grip practically holding you up. He seemed to sense your eagerness and let you go. He then roughly pulled you closer by your hips most likely leaving bruises. This felt amazing, you could feel your core ache for more. You tilted your neck to the side letting him continue. And he did. He kissed your neck and quickly reached up to caress your breast with one hand, kneading it under your shirt. Needing to feel him you palmed him through his slacks and instantly you could feel the hard warmth underneath. Cyberlife continuously suprised you with how realistic its models were. He groaned in your ear in relief as you slowly palmed him moving your hand to stroke him through his pants. Yoh didnt care that you were in the hallway to your apartment or that anyone could see. In this moment you just wanted him. He paused taking a moment to look at you in the eyes. His steel blue eyes seemed to bore into you, making you feel the most vulnerable you've ever felt. You softly moaned as he tweaked your nipple underneath your shirt, causing a well earned smirk. With his other hand he then softly grabbed your neck, choking you slightly. You put your hand on his looking at him, giving him you entirely in a look. To him you looked like a beautiful meal just waiting to be devoured. "Good girl. Do you like that?" You nodded as much as you could. He suddenly let go of you entirely. "Then get inside and get undressed. I have a call to make and then I will join you." You did as you were told quickly running inside and practically throwing off your clothes. You waited on your bed shifting from side to side, waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh yeah so sorry for any miss spellings or errors. It's not been read over or checked I just wrote this at 5 in the morning. Might have connor come in and join idk yet


End file.
